fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Crib Notes
Crib Notes is episode 2b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (main character) *Professor Flan (debut) *Necronomicon Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jim Cummings as Professor Flan Jeff Bennitt as Necronomicon Plot One Saturday morning, Kyle sits down near his coffee table, and reads thousands of books. He is cluttered up with a lot of studying to do! Soon, Fanboy and Chum Chum enter after a failed stunt jump attempt, and ask wat Kyle is doing. Kyle says he is studying for an exam called M.A.T. (Milkweed Admittance Test) and if he passes it, he'll go back to Milkweed Acadamy. Fanboy thinks he is studying too much, and gets him a leftover from the freezer. The "leftover" turned out to be a flan-a raspberry flan-and when Fanboy put it on Kyle's plate, the flan expanded, grew a body, and transformed into Professor Flan, Kyle's former teacher! An angry professor blames Kyle for turning him into one. Kyle quickly acts innocent to hide his fear, but it was no use. He heard about Kyle's plan to go back to Milkweed, so he made plans of his own to come back tomorrow and grade his M.A.T. exam. Fanboy thinks Kyle should fail, so he can stay in Galaxy Hills with him, but Kyle decides to cheat. He searches Necronomicon for help, and finds a spell for crib notes. He chants the spell, only to turn him into his baby form. Which is why the spell works-the wizard becomes a baby, and has to go to sleep in his crib for the crib notes to appear. The boys encourage Kyle to sleep, but he starts to cry, alerting them to hild him, but he turned out too slippery. They preform a circus routine and get him back to the crib, but wind up cutting a hole in the floor, sending him to the basement. Later, Fanboy thinks Baby Kyle needs a snack before naptime, so he takes a spoonful, but Baby Kyle won't eat it. Fanboy decides to preform a "here comes the plane" trick, but he takes it literally and Chum Chum drives a plane to get Kyle to eat from the giant spoon it had. Later, the boys decide to rock Baby Kyle to sleep, but they take "rock" too seriously and put on a concert for him! They strum their guitars and throw him all over the audience, until he finally falls asleep. Fanboy and Chum Chum then tell the audience to be quiet, and sing the "Be Quiet!" song. The next morning, Chum Chum finds out Kyle had a major growth spurt, meaning Kyle is his pre-teen form again! However, there were no crib notes. Suddenly, Kyle started saying things like, "BADA" "BACA" and "DABA". He thinks it's baby talk, but they're really spoken crib notes! Using the really weird words, Kyle completes his test. Five minutes later, Professor Flan returns and grades every answer correct. Kyle cheers for himself, then he begins glowing and rises up into the air. He tells Professor Flan that when he returns, he'll turn him into a plum pudding. But, Professor Flan tells Kyle that the answers are correct, but he didn't use a No. 2 Wand. Kyle stops glowing, Professor Flan denies the re-admission, and leaves. Fanboy and Chum Chum are glad that Kyle is staying, but Kyle is upset and bored. Fanboy thinks Kyle should be cheered up, so he and Chum Chum get out their guitars and play "Cheer Up". The episode ends with the boys playing the song, while Kyle annoyingly tries to ignore it. Songs *''Be Quiet!'' *''Cheer Up'' Trivia Gags in this episode: *Professor Flan dropping icing everywhere. *Fanboy and Chum Chum taking something literally. *Fanboy and Chum Chum rocking out on guitars, which annoy Kyle. *Fanboy shouting "One, two, three!" before starting a rock song. *Kyle saying weird words, which are really crib notes. Spells: *Cheata-cheata-pumpkin-eatah, cribbity bibbity oh bop bam notes-turns self into baby, so self can fall asleep to make crib notes appear Fifth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first four were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer" and "Lord of the Rings". Third episode where Kyle laughs mainically. The first two were in "Wizboy" and "Lord of the Rings". Second episode to take place entirely at Kyle's house. First was "Chicken Pox". The title is a spoof on the technique of the same name, where one writes notes on themselves to cheat. Kyle's last name is revealed to be Bloodworth-Tomason. This episode, along with "HypnotOZed", "Risky Brizness" and "Kids in the Hall" were originally supposed to air on August 6, but were pushed forward to August 27. This is the first appearance of Professor Flan, Kyle's former teacher. When Fanboy and Chum Chum told Kyle to fail the test and stay with them forever, they secretly don't want Kyle to leave, as he's become a good friend to them. This is the first time Kyle sleeps on the show. As a new running gag for the series, whenever an attempt to get re-admitted to Milkweed fails, Professor Flan says, "Re-admission denied" as something happens along with it. This is Kyle and Necronomicon's first appearance in season 2. First episode where the outside of Kyle's house is fully shown. First episode of season 2 to have more than one musical number. This is the twenty-first time the title of the episode is said. Category:Episodes